Haunted By The Past
by B otch from hell
Summary: Hiei is being haunted by his past memories. A loss in his life has caused him to regret even living. The whole main part of the story shall be put up in chapter 2. This story leaves u hanging at the end of each chapter. Read to find out more about this.


Authors Note:THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER! I dont care if u hate my story. I may not like

urs eigther but u could atleast take the time to read urs as though u may not take the time to read ll of

mine. I hope u like my story and no i do not own any of these characters in it but u r not allowed to use

yukira b cuz my friends own her. u use her, ur story that u used her in shall b taken off. I kno u may

think that is mean but i shall b doing it to those who dont even have the ability to ask b4 u take. Please

also do not mind my slang. I try not to use it in my story unless that is what they really say. Now i am

perfectly done wit my authors note. -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

CHAPTER ONE: The Begining Of All His Frustration

Hiei sat on the windowsill running his cold pale fingers through his rough, gelled hair. A cold wind was

blowing, making his black hair go every which way and become messy. But that wasnt what he was

thinking about. Oh no.He was deffinitually not thinking about his hair. Old memories were running

through his head. Ones he wished hewould never see again but this day reminded him of his loss. His

thoughts mostly containing Multiple screams, red,blood everywhere, and blurs. you may not

understand what has happened, telling by his memories he is thinking of, but u will later in the story

when i am ready to add in the past. It began to slightly rain outside. Hiei didnt even notice until one had

landed on his left palm bringing up another memory which now hiei had gotten tears in his eyes. The

one drop, standing for that one tear. Oh he wished these memories would just leave him be. But they

just kept coming back. Then the door behind him slammed open and in came Kuwabara. Kuwabara

had acually become hotter then u think. He had acually learned that his hair cut was acually hidious. So

he got a crew cut and died his hair blond. getting the picture now? Well, as i was saying before, he

walked into the room stamping his feet. "Hiei, do you know where Bimbo Stacy went? I need my

Bimbo Stacy Doll. I mean, Bimbo Stacy is my like...favorite doll in the world and my rolemodel.",

Kuwabara said to Hiei. Hiei just stared at Kuwabara. He tried fighting back his tears. He couldn't let

him see him cry. he couldn't let ANYBODY see him cry. But if he said something, he wouldn't beable

to push back his tears. Kuwabara was staring at Hiei, waiting for a reply. "I SAID, I need to know

where my Bimbo Stacy Doll is!", Kuwabara said, grinding his teeth together. "Why don't you just go

fuck off kuwabara. I burned her last night in my palm. I was frustrated and had to take my anger out

on something so go leave me alone.", Hiei said in a low, raspy voice. Kuwabara stared at Hiei with

anger in his eyes but once he already knew he couldn't defeat Hiei, Hiei noticed tears in Kuwabara's

eyes. This brought back all of the memories he had just forgoten about once again but only for a

couple of seconds. "Now Kuwabara feels how i have felt everyday since then. My memories wont

stop coming back to haunt my life. My rolemodel, gone by my hands also.", Hiei thought to himself as

he saw one tear fall from his face. One tear and only one. Kuwabara stamped out of the room, leaving

mud prints behind him. "he must have been outside before he noticed that she was gone. Although i do

not know where his Bimbo Stacy Doll really is.But i know one thing and that thing is for sure. I aint

cleaning up this mud out if this white fur carpet.", He began to think to himself again. The wind had now

picked up and was blowing rain in through the open window. The carpet infront of the window had

become completely soaked before Hiei even noticed that the wind was blowing rain inside, ruining the

carpet even more then Kuwabara had. He walked quickly over across the room to close the

window.His head had now began to throb and he had just hopped onto his king sized bed. There were

only a couple of pillows on his bed. All with black pillow cases engraved with crimson red letters:

I.M.O.S. on one of them and also in crimson red letters was: I.M.O.K. . You will find out later in the

story what these letters stand for. I may be telling you later but dont get mad at me for it. I would be

ruining the whole story for u if i didnt tell u later at the right moment. Hiei began too slowly dose off into

a deep slumber which he will soon find out as a slumber full of nightmares...and his past.


End file.
